Dodge Roll
]] is a technique that appears in ''Kingdom Hearts'', Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. As its name implies, Dodge Roll is a short leap forward used to dodge attacks. While dodge rolling, the player is invulnerable to enemy attacks, making it an invaluable ability for escaping dangerous situations in battle. Leveling up increases the distance covered by the roll. Mechanics In Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Dodge Roll is activated by pressing and a direction on the left analog stick. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Dodge Roll is activated by tapping a direction in the control pad twice during battle. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Dodge Roll is activated by pressing and a direction on the left analog stick. In Kingdom Hearts II, Dodge Roll is a Reaction Command. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, in addition to being a Reaction Command, Dodge Roll is also a Growth Ability learned and upgraded by leveling up Limit Form. It is activated by pressing and a direction on the left analog stick. At first, it can only be used in Limit Form, but leveling up Limit Form eventually allows it to be used by all of Sora's forms, including not being in a Drive Form at all. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Dodge Roll takes the form of an ability panel that can be leveled up from Dodge Roll LV1 to Dodge Roll LV2 and Dodge Roll LV3 by linking panels. It is triggered by pressing and a direction on the control pad. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, Dodge Roll is a movement command used exclusively by Ventus, that is activated by pressing and a direction on the analog stick. In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, Dodge Roll is an ability found on the command matrix that is activated by pressing and a direction on the control pad. Learning Dodge Roll ''Kingdom Hearts'' and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Sora learns Dodge Roll after defeating the Guard Armor at the Third District. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories *Sora has Dodge Roll as a default ability. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *Dodge Roll is a Reaction Command against Minute Bombs. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' *Dodge Roll is a Reaction Command against Minute Bombs. *Limit Form has Dodge Roll LV1 as a default ability. *Sora learns Dodge Roll LV1 after leveling Limit Form to level 3. *Limit Form learns Dodge Roll LV2 at level 3. *Sora learns Dodge Roll LV2 after leveling Limit Form to level 5. *Limit Form learns Dodge Roll LV3 at level 5. *Sora learns Dodge Roll LV3 after leveling Limit Form to level 7. *Limit Form learns Dodge Roll MAX at level 7. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days * '''Dodge Roll' is a clear bonus for Mission 05. * Dodge Roll ③ is as a clear bonus for Mission 51. * Dodge Roll LV+ Ⓛ can be purchased for 600 Heart Points once Roxas is promoted to Agent rank. Panels which link to Dodge Roll * : Allows you to knock enemies aside when you perform a dodge roll. * : Allows you to bounce back enemy attacks when you perform a dodge roll. * : Allows you to transition swiftly from a dodge roll back to the offensive. * : Allows you to automatically avoid enemy attacks sometimes. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix *Ventus has Dodge Roll in his Command Deck by default. Recipe ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days The Dodge Rush Ⓛ can be synthesized for 4500 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *2 Moonstone *3 Combo Tech *2 Power Tech+ *1 Premium Orb The Dodging Deflect Ⓛ can be synthesized for 6800 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Diamond *3 Range Tech+ The Dodge Combo Ⓛ can be synthesized for 8800 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Adamantite *1 Combo Tech+ The Auto-Dodge Ⓛ can be synthesized for 6800 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Diamond *1 Combo Tech++ Other appearances In the [[Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (manga)|''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories manga]], Sora is surprised that the ability is different from its incarnation in his original adventure. See also *Cartwheel *Slide fr:Roulade Category:Kingdom Hearts abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts II abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Action commands